


Bang Their Heads Together

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Everyone gets tired of them denying their feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “I’m going to kill Dave.”“What about Morgan?!”Hotch looked in the direction of his voice, “What about him?”Spencer’s voice when up an octave, “He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me here!”“Oh.”  Well, that explained the commotion.  “Why?”





	

The shouting drew his attention just a split second before his own office door banged open and his best friend burst in and bore down on him.

“Dave?”

The older man didn’t break his stride, rounding the desk and pushing the chair back with one foot just enough to mostly ensure he wouldn’t hurt him as he yanked Aaron up by his left elbow, sending the ink pen in that hand flying.  He began to drag him, obviously expecting compliance.

“Dave!”  He tried to struggle to get his arm free, but fingers dug into sensitive muscle leaving little option but to stop resisting.  At the doorway to his office he gave one last ditch effort of resistance by putting his hand on the door frame.  For his efforts Rossi turned to glare at him, working his jaw.

Whatever commotion that had been taking place in the bullpen had now stopped, the floor was like a ghost town.  As he was being dragged as a fast clip across the room, Hotch tried to crane his head around and figure out where everyone had gone.  Another tug to the right made him stumble and nearly fall as Dave led him through the side door into the hallway toward the rear of the building.  They passed Morgan, wearing a similar look to Rossi, as he was heading back from somewhere and ducking into Garcia’s office.  He looked like he’d just finished a workout.

“Dave?  What are you doing?”  Hotch demanded, attempting the illusion of authority over the older man.

Dave shook his head once and kept pulling down the hall before stopping at a door halfway down. 

“It’s a storage closet.”  A strange banging from within brought a horrified look to his face, “Who’s in there?”

Dave yanked the door open hard, causing the person on the other side to stumble and fall back to the floor, “You.”  He shoved Hotch forward, causing him to trip and pitch forward over the other person.  “I’m not opening this until you both see sense!”  With that he slammed the door shut.

The small space was instantly plunged into near darkness.  The only light came from the small space at the bottom of the door.  Hotch tried to get his bearings before moving around too much.

“Can you move a bit?”  A familiar voice gasped from beneath him.

Hotch jumped back, trying to get off Reid, but only succeeded in knocking into the shelves and sending some boxes tumbling down.  “Shit.”

“Hold still!  Stop moving!”

“I’m going to kill Dave.”

“What about Morgan?!”

Hotch looked in the direction of his voice, “What about him?”

Spencer’s voice when up an octave, “He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me here!”

“Oh.”  Well, that explained the commotion.  “Why?”

“He said I had to stay until I took his advice seriously.”  Hotch could feel the thin body shifting to a seated position.  “What did Rossi mean by that?”

“Um, nothing.”  Hotch was glad Reid couldn’t see him blushing.  His friend had been pushing him to _just talk_ to Reid for months. 

“That sounded like a lie.”

“What?”

“Your voice gets a little thinner when you lie.  Sort of like you think your tie is on too tight.  I bet you used to play with it when you lied too but trained yourself out of it.  The voice though you still do.”

Hotch’s jaw dropped, but he didn’t comment.

“So, what did Rossi mean?”

“What advice did Morgan want you to take?”

It was Reid’s turn to blush.  “Nothing.”

“Uh-huh.”

“HethinksIshouldaskyououtonadatebecauseheknowsI _likeyou_ likeyou.”

It took Hotch a minute to work out what Reid said, “Really?”

“What?”

“Is that true?”

“Umm…”

“Because Dave’s been hounding me to ask you out for months because apparently I stare at you at every opportunity.”

The pair sat in silence for several minutes.

“So now what?”  Spencer asked.

Hotch sighed heavily, “Would you like to go to dinner this weekend?”

“Sure.  But what do we do until they set us free.”

Hotch frowned and reached for the door.

“They took the knob off this side.”

“Great.”  Hotch swore lifelong harm to Dave for this.  “I don’t know.”

Spencer snickered before saying, “I know.”  The next thing Hotch knew, the younger man was straddling his lap.

“Spencer?”

“Kiss me.”  He whispered before pressing his lips to Aaron’s.

At the feel of warm lips pressed to his, Hotch moaned.  He’d denied himself for so long.  When Spencer’s tongue traced his lips, he parted them, panting.

Spencer threaded his fingers through Hotch’s short hair and clung to the back of his shirt collar, pulling him closer.  Before he could stop it, he felt himself rocking his hips, searching for friction.  He’d wanted this for so long that he was already desperate.  When he finally came up for air, Hotch let out a frustrated whine, which made him smile.  Reid turned loose of his shirt and scraped his fingers down Aaron’s chest before resting them beside his belt buckle.  “May I?”  His words came out little more than a breath.

Hotch swallowed audibly, trying to wet his suddenly dry through.  “God, please, yes please.”  He held tight to Spencer’s waist.  When slender fingers began working the dark leather from its clasp, he gasped as they bumped the tip of his erection through his slacks.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even managed one, much less had someone else to help with it.  When those fingers gently worked his button and zipper apart, he had to cling to the slender hips under his palms to keep from coming right then and there.  It was torture, sitting on the floor of a storage closet in a hall a work with the man he’d dreamed about for ages just one tiny layer of fabric away from his straining cock.  The whole situation was making his brain go into overload.  “Spencer?”  It came out begging.

“Shh.  It’s okay.”  Spencer took the hands from his waist and guided them to his own belt and zipper, “Please, Hotch?”

It took a minute for Aaron to work his way out of the mental fog of arousal enough to manage the task at hand.  Finally, he got belt and pants open and couldn’t resist tracing his fingers over the thin cotton covering a long and thin cock.  He felt the damp patch at the head and thrust himself up without thought. 

Spencer pressed his lips to Aaron’s again, “Have you ever?”

Hotch hesitated, “Not all the way, no.”

“Okay.” 

Hotch nearly saw stars when the hand returned and tugged his cock free, rubbing precome around and down before pulling back.  Before he had a chance to ask, Spencer had rocked his hips forward and had both cocks pressed together in one hand, tugging in long strokes.  Hotch wrapped his large hand around Reid’s thinner one and helped him set a pace, “My god I can’t last.”

“S’okay, come for me.”  Spencer pinned him back against the door in a searing kiss.  He felt Aaron’s breath hitch a second before warmth covered his hand and cock.  “That was so perfect.  You have no idea how perfect.”  His pants took on a high pitched sound.

Hotch took the near-whimpers for what he suspected they were, “Come Spencer.”  Before he finished his name, Hotch felt the thick fluids running over his hand, mixing with his own.  They both continued until they finally started to soften.

==

Rossi stepped into Garcia’s office where she and Morgan were kicked back, eating popcorn.  “Who do you figure will break first?”

Morgan laughed, “I say neither and we all get fired.”

Garcia waggled her finger, “I’m innocent here, I’m not getting fired!”

“You’re not innocent, you hooked up the camera!”  He tossed popcorn at her.

“But they don’t know that and I won’t be in trouble!”

Rossi shook his head, “Are we going to watch?”

Garcia spun around in her chair and tapped on the keyboard.  A dark screen popped up and voiced were heard, “I didn’t have time for night vision, but the sound should be peachy.”  She turned it up in time to hear Reid lecturing Hotch in his tells.

“I loved that he didn’t know that.”  Rossi groused.  “Now he’ll work to stop it.”

When Reid a minute later announced that he liked Hotch, everyone high fived, glad the pair were talking to one another.  They decided to leave them be to iron anything else out they needed.

A series of shuffling and some whispers and suddenly the distinct sound of a moan filtered through the speakers.

“Was that?”  Garcia’s eyes went wide and she looked back at Morgan.  “Surely not!”

She was answered by another, deeper moan and Hotch begging.

Morgan patted her shoulder, “They don’t know about the camera, Mama, they think they’re alone.”

“But we’re at work!”

Rossi looked decidedly uncomfortable in the corner.

It didn’t take profilers to realize the next sounds over the speakers were of both men climaxing. 

“I feel dirty now.”  Garcia whined.  “I can’t every look at either of them again.”

“Try having shared rooms with them.”  Rossi replied.

“Yeah.”  Morgan agreed.  “Too much visual there.  No camera needed.”

Dave stood to leave, “I’m not going to be the one to open that door.”

“Me neither!”  Morgan followed him out.  “Good luck!”

Garcia frowned at the monitor, not sure whether she was horrified or turned on by what she just heard.

 


End file.
